Soul Eater? I am The Soul Eater!
by 666demonblood
Summary: This is the second part of Maka! The celestial wizard? What happens when Soul survives, but gives into madness? What happens when because of that he loses his memories? A sound soul rests with in a sound mind and a sound body. What happens with a unsound mind.
1. Who am i?

**I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail!**

Soul's PoV

"What's my name?" I thought for a few seconds trying to figure it out. "I think it starts with a S." yeah that sounds right!

"Sam?' No.

"Selina" Hell No.

"Sammy?" No

"Hmmm Soul?" That sounds familiar, but i don't think Soul is a name. Is it? _No i don't think it is quite a ordinary name that's for sure._

"Whose t-there." I quickly look around i though i was alone. In the red carpeted room. _Oh you are! I am you in many ways!_

"Y-you are?" _Yes!_

"Who am i?" _Your name is Soul._

"What am i?" _Your a kishin._

"What's a Kishin?"_ A monster that devours souls. Which is why your name is the Soul Eater!_

"What!? No i would never do that!" _Yes you would.~_

I clutch my head in pain. "No no No! I would never hurt anyone? Would I?" _Yes you would and you have again and again. After all you don't become become a kishin with eating one Soul._

"No your lying!" _You can't lye to yourself, you know. Whats that old saying? You always give yourself the worst but the most honest criticism._

_"_I killed people?" _Yes and don't forget you devoured there souls!_

"I-I-i hehehehheehhahahahahHAHAHAHAHHA" I burst into laughter. **What's happening? I can't stop myself!?** I gasp for breath.

_Madness is setting in. _I see a evil grin in the back of my mind. **No stop it! Stop it! Why can't I stop!?**

_I told you your going mad!_ **No i won't let it happen! I won't give in please just sto-**

_Sorry but i'm taking over for a little while. _The last thing i saw was a grin. my grin! showing all my shark like teeth.

* * *

When i come too i am in a alley way. There is something wet and sticky on my mouth. I put my hand on my mouth and look at my hand. Red? Blood? Blood!? what happened? _ Hehehehehehehhe what do you think happened? _My eyes widened! I-i-i. No You killed someone! _I am you. _No your not!? _hehehhe don't deny it._

I haft to get out of here! I start walking out when i feel like my throat is burning. "Agh" I cover my mouth with my hands coughing up blood. what? "agh!" I fall to the ground on my hands and knees. I continue to cough up more blood.

"Is someone there?" a voice says. "Soul?" I manage to look up a little seeing a blond wearing white and blue. Does she know me? I start coughing up more blood again. Completely falling to the ground, my whole body aches. And to top it all off i am covered in my own blood. What did he do to me? How does this girl know me? "Soul? Can you hear me." All i can manage is a slight nod before completely collapsing.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

Soul manages to give a light nod before completely collapsing. He coughed up a lot of blood. what do i do? I start to pick him up and drag him to my apartment. How is he even alive? I have to call Maka!

* * *

Lucy's PoV

"What do you mean you just found him!? It has almost been a full year since he died!" Maka yelled at me. She was sitting next to Soul and playing with his hair.

"Calm down you'll wake him up and i told you he was coughing up blood in a alley. I mean a lot of blood! like Juvi is going to haft to make it rain for a month before we wash all the blood out!"

"Auggg" Soul rolls over now laying on his back again and right against Maka. Wrapping his arms around her. Maka gives a slight smile, she must have missed him a lot and seeing him again... I see Souls eyes slightly open before completely opening wide in shock. He let's go of Maka and moves as far away from her as he can.

"Soul what's wrong?" Maka asks him a bit offended.

"Ho-how do you know my name?" Soul said in a slight hiss. Before putting his face in his hands and coughing up more blood.

"What do you mean? It's me Maka your girlfriend." she asks moving closer to him.

"G-get away!" He said falling off the bed. "Oof- Owwww."

"Soul? You really don't remember me?"

"N-no i am s-sorry. I just- I don't know! I just woke up and then I don't even know what happened!?"

* * *

Soul's PoV

_You know what happened. _"No stop it! Just stop!" I put my hands in my face.

"We didn't do anything..." Maka said.

"Not you!" I scream. "He wont shut up!"

"Who wont?" She asks me.

"I-i i guess i wont, he says hes me... But he wont shut up! Please leave me alone!" _Why? I wont take over agian, not just yet i could kill them if there bothering you.~ "_No i wont let you! Just stop, Just stop... Just stop ... Just stop."

* * *

Maka's PoV

Just stop...Just stop..." He's gone mad completely mad! He soon drifts off fast asleep.

"Lucy. He's gone completely mad! I think i realized how he survived he used the black blood, but to use it he must have given into the madness." i whispered.


	2. Dream

**I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail!**

Lucy's Pov

"Into madness." Maka Said in a hushed tone. He is insane?

"What does the black blood do?" I asked her.

"Well it is what made Asura seem so invincible. It is really hard to physically hurt someone with black blood, but to be able to use it you haft to be completely adsorbed into madness."

"So to survive that wound, he became mad?"

"Yeah... When he did it, he must have lost his memories." Maka looked over at the now once agian sleeping Soul who seemed to be having a nightmare. She must be heart broken, when Soul did remember you could see how much trust and love was between them. Like a bond between their very souls, but now it's shattered like glass.

* * *

Soul's PoV in Dream land~ (lol He is asleep not to sound too goofy)

What's happening? I feel my lungs fill up with water. I am falling, I'm drowning i can't swim to the surface i can't move! Which way is the way up? Which way's up? Which way is down? I don't no where to go. Why am i still alive, if i can't breathe? My lungs feel heavy with the water filling them. "Soul." A familiar but so far away voice called "Grab my hand." Her hand? i see it! I slide my hands into her grasp. Are hands clasped together tightly as she pulls me out of the water. My head goes above the water gasping for air, my white my hair falls over my eyes. I look around to see a rather tall girl with light brown hair. She is wearing a fancy black dress. Her hair is down and slightly curled in a cute manner. I slightly blush as i realize my hand is still in hers. She pulls me up onto my feat and standing in the water about up to my knees.

"Who are you?" I ask the Beautiful green eyed girl.

"My names Maka, whats yours?" She asks me.

"Maka? I'm Soul." She smiled. I gave her a grin showing my sharp like teeth.

"Come on, we are going to be late."

"Late? For what?" i ask her confused. she doesn't answer, but leads me to a blue door connected to nothing. She opens the door with her other hand. It leads into a room with checkerboard red and black floor. A jazz song played in a background.

"Shall we dance?" She asked holding my hand and bowing.

"Uh sure?" So we began to dance a slow ballroom dance which did not match the music. How did this happen i went from drowning to dancing?

* * *

Maka's PoV

"Maka?" I look over at soul seeing is still asleep. Soul? He is still in there somewhere, at least i hope he is.

"Did he just call for you? In his sleep?" Lucy asked

"His unconscious mind is trying to make sense of his jumbled memories." I tell her. I hope i am right or else he might never remember me. It might seem vain to put it like that, but I've missed him a lot. I just don't' think i would be able to stand it if he is here but he is not him.

* * *

**Hi! for those who couldn't put Soul's dream ****together. **

**Drowning: This represents the hard ships Soul faced while under Asura's control.**

**Maka's pulling him out of the water: This represents how Maka helped Soul over all these hardships.**

**Soul and Maka Dancing: This represents there growing friendship and romance. **


	3. Blood wine

**I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail!**

Soul's PoV

My eyes slowly open and i look around. I am in a bedroom The walls are a yellow pastel and the floor a brown color. How did i get here? "Hey you're up." I snapped my head around. It-it's the girl from my dream! I am sure of it! The light brown hair now put into pigtails. Her eyes the pale green, that seemed to be made of two shades. I cover my mouth as i begin to cough up more blood. "Are you ok?" She put her hand on my back in a comforting manner.

"Fine... Who are you?" I ask her. She looks at me with a frown. A slight tear went down her face. "Why are you crying?... How uncool." She slightly smiled. I gave her a confused look.

"You lost your memories and you still do that." I look at her startled.

"You new me!?" I ask desperate to know who i am.

"Yeah we where close... I freed you from a horrible man who forced you to kill... and you saved my life, i thought you where dead..."

"D-d-dead? Someone forced me to kill... w-why would you help me?"

"Well you where going to kill me... We made a deal i would free you and you would be free."

"Then why d-did i stay?"

"You trusted me with something... A key... Your key." I have a key? Key to what? A box? A treasure chest? My heart?

"My key...?"

"Y-yes." she started crying. "You said that you gave it to me so i can make sure..." Sob "That you don't become a monster... A kishin." I put that much trust into this weak looking girl? Why would i do that? Was i a idiot or something? "Soul... I... We... We were a couple..." A couple!? Me a Monster ... The Soul Eater! I trusted this girl once... A life time ago... Can i trust her again?

"... We were a coup-" Huh? She wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. I feel my cheeks warm up, probably be coming as red as my eyes. Well this is awkward... So uncool...

"I know you don't remember, but please just try... You have no idea how much i missed you." She said her voice muffled into my shoulder. _This girl she cares about me? **Indeed **Not You agian Fuck off! **...I can't i am you. To bad you betrayed her... **What do you mean? **You killed her mother. **I-?_ "Well? Soul?"

"Huh? Oh- Sure i will try i want to remember!" I really do, but how?

She lets go and looks at me. "Thank you." She wiped her tears away and tried her best to smile. after what that monster told me how can she trust me? Does she know? " Even if you don't remember i love you."

"I suppose I love you to?"

"Yeah you do... you should rest defiantly with you coughing up blood."

"o-ok." I lay down putting my one hand underneath the pillow. She smiled and put the blanket over me. She bent over and kissed me on my forehead. I look up at her and slightly smile. "Thank you... at least now i know someone cares... for this monster." Yawn.

**Maka's PoV**

* * *

"Soul your not a-" That's just like Soul he fell asleep almost immediately. He was lightly snoring his mouth slightly opened showing his teeth. Yawn. I should sleep to it has been a long day having to deal with Crona being a part of fairy tail. It seems kid is the only one that can keep he/she in control. I grab a blanket and lay on the couch. "Night Soul." I say as i always did with him here. He was a strong spirit able to stay in the human world for over a year. Like loke, Soul would probably make some joke about him being a spirit too.

* * *

**Evil Soul (Grins)**

I open my eyes, what he doesn't know wont hurt him or her for that matter... To bad i can't kill her yet, and devour her tasty soul... Such a angel she is... mmmmhehehehehehehe A tasty angel 's Soul. hehehehhe. I go out the window landing lightly on the pads of my feet. Now just to tell Asura the plan is working~ I walk into the forest around Fairy tail, now just to find him I know he is around here somewhere this is where we agreed to meet. In the cover of darkness. "Asura~ you here?"

"haeheh Yes she trusts you... Well i guess the human you, but you still will gain info on there plans." Asura said Drinking blood from a wine glass.

"Indeed." I say picking up A glass and drinking the metallic tasting liquid. "Are plan will go into action... The world will be consumed by madness as we are." hehehehehhahahahHEHEHEHHAHHAHAH I laugh manically.

"Calm down you don't want people to know your, working i am working with you." He unwrapped the scarves around his face. Damn he was cute. " After all, we wouldn't want our plan to fail." I smile Showing my sharp teeth. I quickly Drink the rest of the blood.

"Quite right, Asura to bad i haft to give into my other half." Asura pulls me by the collar of my shirt.

"You make a wonderful kishin." He smiled seductively. Leaning in till we could feel each others breathe against are skin. Are lips connect into a passionate kiss. My hands playing with his white and black hair, I grin into the kiss, as his tongue joins mine. I love you Asura my sexy mad kishin lover.

* * *

**Lol yes this shall have love triangle. :) No Aracne and Ashura are not together that is only assumed. Crona is only said to be a girl they don't actually know... Except Kid... hint... hint... He and Crona joined fairy tail i will have them in later chapters. :) **

**Lol ages**

**Soul 18**

**maka 17**

**Erza 21**

**Natsu 19**

**Lucy 18**

**Happy no idea...**

**Grey 18**

**Sorry i haven't been posting family problems. :( **


	4. Questions

**I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail!**

Soul's PoV asleep... kinda...

I open my eye's in a black room. Where am i? I can't see anything! "Let me out! Let me out! Please. Let me out..." I cry. Completely freaking out. I finally found someone who cared... I don't want to be alone again... no... Let me out... I put lean down putting my face in my hands tears running down my face. "Please i don't want to be here in the dark anymore... Please... She said she loved me... that she cared ... and right now i need that more then anything please! Just let me out!" I get banging against the invisible wall.

"Soul... Right?" I turn around seeing another form. A tall women with brown hair and greens eyes.

"Who are you? I am usually alone here."

"I know. My name is Kami Albarn i am Maka's mom."

"He said i killed you how?"

"Yes you did i have a favor to ask." I sit down cross legged.

"Well? What is it? It is least i can do considering i killed you." She bends down and sits on her legs.

"Protect her."

"huh?"

"Maka, if you had your memories i wouldn't haft to ask. You loved her as much as she loves you."

"I will protect her... no matter what! Who knows she might be able to recover my memories." I smile hope filling me.

"Maybe... don't trust him he can't lie to you, but he can bend the truth. Yes you did kill me, but that was before you meant her and even then you were forced."

"What do i do?"

"Stay in control of him. It is your body not his, fight him. You will win in the end." She got up and walked off fading into darkness. Now i am alone again... but i will protect her i promise you. no matter what!

* * *

Maka's PoV

"Hey soul."

"Hmmm" He looks up at me he has bags under his eyes, like he hasn't slept at all.

"I haft to go to the guild ok."

"Why?" He wined looking up at me. A sad look in his eyes, i am the only person he know right now... I feel so guilty leaving him here.

"Because i have duties as a member of fairy tail. Just stay here ok, I will be back soon with Blair."

"Who is Blair?" oh yeah oops...

"I forgot... She is a friend of ours... A cat actually."

"A cat?" He looked confused.

"Yeah she went with her boyfriend Happy."

"Happy? Isn't that a emotion?"

"Yes and no. It is a emotion, but that her boyfriends name."

"Hmmm" He put his chin in the pillow. Thinking. He is probably so confused with all these names and people.

"I will be back and i will try to explain everything and everyone to you. Okay?" I say looking at him.

"Okay."

"Bye." I say before kissing him on the forehead.

"Bye Maka..." I leave closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Hey Maka is it true Soul is alive?" Natsu asked me in a excited tone.

"The demon guy? I don't think i know how to deal with that..." Crona said nervously.

"It is okay my beautiful pink symmetrical rose." Kid said with a smile.

"Yes he is back but, he doesn't remember anything." I tell them.

"He doesn't?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah he doesn't ..."

"Are you ok?"

"Fine just worried about him. He has been coughing up blood..."

* * *

Soul's PoV

"Stay in control... Stay in control.. How?" Groan I put my hands on the side of my head, i feel like my head is going to explode. **Why are you forcing me out? **"Shut up!" Gahh! I cough up some blood onto the carpet.

My throat feels like it's on fire. I fall against the ground. "ow." **You shouldn't make yourself so stressed.~ **"I wouldn't be stressed if you would Fucking shut up!" grrrrooowwwlll... I'm starving. When was the last time i ate? **... Can i speak...?** "No!" I get up off the floor and begin to walk to the fridge. I wonder does Maka have anything to eat? milk? no. Hmmm I grab some bread and cheese, I'll just make a sandwich.

Nom Nom Nom ( Lol XD) Mmm Have i ever had a sandwich before? I wish i didn't have amnesia. I wonder what other foods I've ate. Hmmm Curry sounds good... Whats Curry?

* * *

Maka's PoV

huh, Whats that? I sniff the air. The smell coming from the door to my apartment. "Nya! Smells like curry."

"Yeah..." I open the door and walk to the kitchen. Soul was hunched over a pot Stirring the curry. "Curry?" I asked him.

He jumped i apparently startled him. "Don't know. I was bored..." he shrugged. "It smells pretty cool though."

"Yeah..." You used to make it all the time... When ever you would cook."

"Huh. Really?"

"Yeah." I smile. "Somethings don't change. Anyway it smells great."

"Nya! ya it does!" Blair purred

Soul jumped slightly frightened. Soul sure is jumpy... "This is Blair."

"Nya! hi Soul it is good to see my kits ok." She rubbed against Souls leg.

"Kit?" He asked.

"Yeah she always called us that." I tell him.s

* * *

Soul's PoV

I used to cook? Hmmm I didn't know that guess i don't know alot about myself. "Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?" I look up at Maka.

"Do you want me to run you some bath water? Your covered in blood..."

"Huh Sure..."

"Okay i will set out some close for you too." Maka is so nice to me i think i can trust her... **But can she trust you? ** Shut the Hell up!

* * *

I soak in the warm bathwater. It feels nice to just lay here and relax. Where did i get all the scars though? I get dressed and walk out my hair still soaking wet. "Hey Maka?" i lean against the chair she is currently sitting and reading on.

She looks up at me. "Yeah Soul?"

"Why do i have all the scars?" She looks at me shocked. "What's wrong? Did i do something wrong?"

"Huh? No! no It's just i never thought i would have to answer that question."

"Oh! hehehe Sorry i quess there will be a lot of odd questions."

"I guess so... The man who made you..."

"Kill..."

"Yeah... At first you wouldn't... you would fight him, but he would hurt you... Torture you and eventually you just gave up..."

"In till i met you..."

"Yeah that's when you started fighting again."

"Did it hurt?"

"I assume so..."

"I wish i could remember... Even the pain just to know something about me." I sit down in the chair opposite of her.

"Well Soul you have a temper with anybody who threatens a friend. You almost always try to help someone in need and you are my loyal then a wolf to it's pack."

"Wolf? How am i a wolf?"

"Wolves are vicious, but loyal like you."

"I'm Loyal..."

"Yes one of the most loyal people i know."


	5. Monsters

**I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail!**

Soul's PoV

* * *

"Are you sure?" Maka asked me. As i put on a black jacket that was apparently mine.

"Positive, maybe if i meat them i will remember something... well i suppose meat them again." She smiled at me. If only she knew how scared i am...

"They will be so happy to see you again." I hope so. What if i can't trust them, who can i trust? "Here you used to always wear this." She hands me a bulky white head band with a blue sewn on patch saying in bold Soul. There was also a pin with lips around it said the word Eat. I put it on over top of my white mop of hair. "Your starting to look like your old self. I hope you do remember... Well come on where meeting them at lucy's , she is the one who found you... Coughing up blood..."

* * *

We walk into Lucy's apartment only to get tackled by a two people one with blue hair and the other pink. "Soul!" they both shouted hugging me.

"Gah!" We fall to the floor. "Get off of me!" I shout scared.

"Black*star Natsu! He doesn't remember you! You scared him." They both get off of me. My heart feels like it is going to pound out of my chest. For some reason i felt great joy, but also sorrow seeing them.

"Oh! come on luce maybe treating him like we always have will help get his memories back." The boy with pink hair said.

"Natsu you've never pounced on him before..." Luce said. "And it is Lucy not luce." Lucy said... How confusing...

"Well we missed him." The blue haired one said who i assume is Black*star he crossed his arms.

"uuughh Sorry about them. I am Lucy." She gives me her hand to help me up which i gladly take. "Those idiots are Black*star and Natsu. Then theirs Kidd , his boyfriend Crona. Liz and Patty then there is Tsubaki." She said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Err hi I guess you all already know me... This is so uncool..." And incredibly awkward.

"Yeah it's good to see you Soul." Patty said with a laugh her short brown hair bouncing.

"Yeah shark-tooth i hope that in time you will remember us." Kidd said.

"What would you be called when you grow up..." I ask

He twitched and then laughed "You asked that the first time we meant... My full name is Death the Kidd. It is like saying Jr."

"Y-yeah it's F-f-funny isn't it." Crona said staying very closely to Kidd. Is she scared of me... She would have a good reason too...

* * *

I lay on the bed unable to fall asleep. Did i do something to make him scarred of me? What did i do? "Something wrong Soul?" Maka asked.

"It's just... Why did Crona look so scared of me? Did i do something to her?" I ask

"W-what!? No! no you didn't. He is just shy. He isn't scared of you. What made you think that?"

"Because i am a monster." I say pulling the blankets over my head.

She tugs the blanket off of my head. "Your not a monster."

"You know when i woke up... I found a mirror ... I was so scared of my reflection, I didn't know what i was."

"Just because you didn't know what you are doesn't make you a monster."

"He told me i was a K-kishin. A monster that devours souls..."

"Who told you that!?" The sudden shout surprised me. "Sorry i didn't mean to shout... It's just that... you are not a monster i want to know who told you that."

"I-i it's complicated."

"Tell me you can trust me."

"I don't know his name, He he is in my head..."

"In your head?"

"Yes..." **hehehehhahahahHEhehHEHEHAHAH you trust her enough to tell her about this.** _Yes._ **How naive **_It is not! It feels nice to know i can trust her._ **Can you really she might turn on you~ kill you in your sleep, You should kill her first! **_ No! Shut up!_

She lightly put her hand on my head. "Does it hurt?"

"Some times..."

"Sigh we'll talk about this in the morning goodnight for now."

"Night Maka" I say with a yawn pulling the covers back over my face. **You sure you don't want to kill her? **_Yes now stop asking._ **I could take over and kill her! **_ I won't let you and go the fuck away!_ **Fine! I won't kill her... Yet!**

* * *

I hate listening to him! What a idiot! When will he realize she is just using him!? I walk into the forest to meat Asura once again. "There you are i was begining to worry.~" Asura said

"You know better then to worry about me Asura." i said.

"What's wrong?"

"It is driving me crazy not to be able to just kill her!"

"You will be able to in time, My Soul Eater~"

"But that is not all! He is beginning to resist!"

"Are you saying you are weaker then him?" That's not what i meant! Asura only likes powerfull things... If i am weak...

"No! I am just saying you should let me completely devour his Soul and Mind!"

"But then how will we use the girl?"

"You doubt my acting skills? She wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"No i doubt you can control your urge to devour peoples Souls."

"Speaking of which there is only so much time before the girl will wake up~ I am going to go hunting! Don't worry it won't be anyone we need for the plan~" I begin to stalk off waving behind me at him. I can't wait to devour some souls~ I walk towards where the guild is. Maybe those fisherman are out...

* * *

**Lucy's PoV**

I am walking to the guild passing the river that leads to it, excepting as always for those fisherman to say some flirtatious thing. I stop. There boat is here, but they aren't. "Ugh Whats that smell." I look into the water... It's red! Gaahhh It's blood! It's blood! I feel like i'm going to get sick!

I run to the guild hopeing the murderer is not near by. I open the guild hall and run into Soul and Maka. "What's wrong Lucy?" Maka asked getting up and helping me and Soul up.

"Someones... Someones been murdered... The fisherman at the docks."

"What!?" Practically the entire guild said. Those who didn't where shocked into silence.

* * *

**Police Report **

**Deceased: Ted Wilman Age 36 ,Greg witchun Age 38.****  
**

**Both where teared apart, it looked like they where killed by a animal. Ted looked to have been bit on the neck. Greg had a couple of bite marks on his arm. They both died from blood lost before there hearts where teared out. Then there bodies where dragged into the river. No other evidence was found.**


	6. Please

**I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail!**

**Should I continue This story or no?**

**Things you should know: **

**Soul nearly died in a fight with Asura. Read Maka! The celestial wizard for more info.**

**It has been a year since Soul (who believed to be dead) has been in the guild. **

**Soul has a split personality. Regular Soul and Kishin Soul!**

**Soul has amnesia and doesn't remember much, but his Kishin side does.  
**

**Maka never considered that she stopped dating soul even after they thought he was dead.**

**Crona and Kidd Are dating and yes Crona is a guy.**

**Juvia and Grey still have a complicated relationship. **

**Right now Soul is dating both Maka and Asura, Mind you only the kishin side is dating Asura... **

**Yes soul can still turn into a scythe.**

**The reason Soul is still alive after spending so much time in the human world is because he is a powerful spirit like loke. **

**Blair and Happy are dating. Right Happy? Blair? "Nya!" "Aye!"**

**Blair considers Soul and Maka as her kits (Kittens) after her own where still born.**


	7. Want to see a real Soul Eater?

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own soul eater or Fairy tail.**

_Murdered? Who would do such thing it is horrible. **You have... **That was before not now! **Not necessarily. I killed them! **You made me what! _I k-killed them... I am a monster/ I have to tell Maka! **Is that wise? Think about it Eater wouldn't she be afraid of you... Oh! I can already here her screams of fright! **You'r she will be afraid me... I can't tell her... but what if they find evidence leading to me? **They won't I made sure of that. **Good.

"Hey soul? Earth to Soul?" Maka said while waving her hand in front of my face. How long ash been doing that. I blinked a few times.

"What Maka?" I asked. **Oh nothing just that you killed two people~ **_Shut it!_

_"_Oh! you just zoned out there for a minute." She blinked at me. "You ok? You don't look to well..." She put her smooth hand on my forehead. I felt my cheeks warm up probably turning my face a light crimson color.

"ummm- Fine, Just it's a awful thing to here isn't it?" _Keep it cool Keep it cool._ **Calm down acting so tense won't help loosen suspicions you know.. The guild already didn't like you before... **"Just shut up..." Shit i said that outloud.

"Hey well gee i try to be nice!" Maka yelled in a angry tone.

"Not you Maka... him..." **Smooth now she thinks your a jerk...**

"Oh! Is he bothering you again?" **I'm not the bother she is. We should kill her she is starting to suspect...**

"Yeah you could say that. heheh" I itch the back of my neck in a nervous fashion.

"You know Soul you don't change a lot." Huh what's that supposed to mean? "You always told me half truths to protect me. Now what is really going on?" Damn it! She saw through it!

"I'll tell you later ok Maka."

"Ok."

* * *

"So tell me now." Maka demanded. **Just kill her!**

"I-i ..."I start trying to keep my voice steady. I took in a deep breathe. "Ikilledthemalthoughitwasntreallymeitittheguyinmyheadandhewantstokillyoutoo."

"...Umm Slowly so i can understand you."

"Sigh it's nothing..."

"Soul?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your scares of something." My eyes widen dose she know? "Sigh you always have that look when your scared." Oh. Facial expressions. **Kill her!**

"Sigh Maka -I 'Gasp'" I felt like my chest tightened. It hurt a lot. My put my hand over my chest my breathing harsh.

"Soul you ok?" Maka said worriedly. I can't say yes it is the same feeling as before he is taking over again. "Soul!?"

"Argg" The pain in my chest increase as i try to speek. "G-go away M-maka and t-take Blair with you!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" I say with a Growl.

"Soul what's going o-" My hand is around her throat stopping her from letting out even a single whimper. _No! Maka Leave her alone! _**To bad do you want to see a real Soul Eater!? **

**"Should have listened to him~" **My voice it sounded dark and demented and that was my voice. I could feel my face turn into a grin.

"S-soul?" She gasped as i loosened on her throat.

**"Not quite. In away yes, but not the one your used too.~ The only reason i loosened on your throat is because i love to hear them scream! It is music to my ears, I wonder what pretty sounds i could make with you!~" **No I won't Let you hurt her!

**"I won't let you hurt her i won't i won't. Gah! Don't see that the only reason i let you in control was to get closer to the guild! I've always been able to over power you! You where just a pawn in me and Asura's plan!" I purred **Asura? but he is dead? **"See now time to talk! I finally get to kill this girlfriend of yours!" **I once again tighten around her throat. Using my other hand (Which i had turned into a blade much to my displeasure) I began to cut a single scratch down her face. Maka! **"YoWw!" **I dropped her thank god! I clutched my head in pain. Who hit me so i can thank them! and oww that hurt...

"Maka get out of here!" Blair said wielding a frying pan. In her human form... **Wow! Blair is hot kitty... **Eww no she practically raised. me? I Remember! Maka! You Bastard if you kill her i will Tear you too shreds! **Good luck with that. **I get up and attack Blair pinning her to the ground.**"Now as much as i would like to play kitty maybe later~" **I put my hand threw her chest her blood oozing over my hand. Her eyes widened... fear written all over her face. I just stared into her eyes with that stupid grin. I put my hand around something and teared it out of her chest it was a all to familiar thing... her soul her purple glowing soul. No! no you killed her Blair! **"Shhhh Your beginning to be to loud."** I lifted the soul over my head and swallowed it hole in one gulp. I could feel my throat widen to fit the size of the soul. Then i felt that rush of power go threw my veins. I felt a single tear go down my check. Other me quickly wiped the tear away. I then got off of Blair and turned around were Maka was. Good she is gone. **"Hmm to bad I'll kill her later! Now as for the plan~ Well you see this is the most powerful guild there is. People won't trust them anymore after they learn of a murder in there ranks.~ Then me and Asura won't have any competition. I just need to get rid of a few other members Maybe some civilians. ~ HehehehehHEHEHEHAHAHAHHAHAA." I laugh wildly. **All this... He is going to kill everyone i care about and all i can do is watch... As i become the monster I've always feared.

* * *

Maka's PoV

I cry into Lucy's shoulder. "I can't stand this! I thought i finally got him back!" I cry letting more of my tears soak her white shirt.

"Yeah i know..." Lucy said trying to comfort me. I had already told the guild what had happened.

"Hey Maka... I'm afraid Blair is... Dead" Natsu said sadly and i noticed a crying Happy on his shoulder hugging him tightly. I walk up to the body that he and a few others moved to the guild. It was Blair in her human form, he purple hair stained with blood and her golden eyes wide with shock.

"Blair!" I cry turning around and hugging Lucy and Levi.

"Maka Happy look!" They both said in shock. I turned my head to see a magic rune underneath Blair it was purple and had pumpkin in the middle there was a bright light and Blair now in cat form coughed.

"What's Everyone crying for Don't you know cats have 9 lives?" She said sounding calm. "Never thought one of my Kits would take one of my lives though..eep!" Happu tackled her and proceed to kiss her. "I'm ok happy hehehe" She looked over at me. "Are you ok Maka? I knew how much you wanted to believe you could get him back."


	8. Tears

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own soul eater or Fairy Tail.**

"Yeah that was my problem i hoped to much that I could get him back." I said sadly "He really did die to helps us to defeat Asura and now we know he's alive and Soul's working with him!" I cry out, putting my head in my hands.

"It's ok Maka we will stop them! Right Happy!" Natsu said

"aye!"

* * *

Kishin soul/ real soul Pov

I slit the girls throat blood pouring out of her neck. I hunched over her body in till her soul appears, i make quick work of it. **_yummy_ soul! **_Monster_... **hehehe **I lick my lips in a hungry manner. **you haven't eaten any souls in so long I've grown week! **Good! **oh! Don't be like that! You know secretly you love this as much as I do. **

I walk out of the house calmly. Looking up at the night sky. **let's go kill some more people! **I Grinned. I then quickly doge a fire attack. **"fuck! Don't you know not to play with fire!" **I growl at the pink haired Mage. **"Guess I will have to kill you then!~"**

"Natsu run get out of here!" I shout I managed to regain control. **"Now Now no use fighting me i'll always win!" **

"I won't let you kill anyone I care about!" I growl at myself. Natsu gave us a confused look, before casting another fire spell.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu yelled out before breathing fire. I'm still in control I won't even doge the flames. I lightly close my eyes I'm ready to die if it means I won't be a threat to those I care about. Be it maka or the close group we have from the guild! Heck even the bloody assassin! I doge at the last moment the flames almost burning me.

**Stop fighting you wont win!** Yes i will i will not stand around and watch you kill everyone that- The darkness of mind starts to consume me, as it covers my legs and back and works it's way to cover the rest of me. I reach me hand too try and regain control as before. _No! _But it is to late I become completely consumed by it my scenes go dull and i feel my mind wandering.

**"Gah! at least i do not have to deal with him anymore." **I growl before running to attack Natsu once more. **"Now to kill you!"**

* * *

Maka's PoV

"Gah!" Natsu walked into Lucy's apartment blood coming from his arm the he was covering with his hand to stop the bleeding.

"What happened!?" Lucy asked Startled.

"Soul is what happened... It was odd for a moment there it was like he was arguing with himself. He even told me to run!"

"You mean there is a chance i can get him back..." I said. "Here lets take care of your arm and you can tell me."

"Really? So he might be dead in a sense?" I say wrapping up his arm. It was obviously made by soul's blade, The cut was deep and we had to give it stitches as well.

"From what i heard yeah. Of course i could only hear bits and pieces of the discussion. "

"We need to go after him maybe if i can get him back, we can talk some sense into him!"

"Don't get your hopes up Maka..." So we began too plan and try and track him, we lost six members and tons of civilians against him. We where loosing faith that we could even get near him, but we did.

"Soul please listen to me! You have to stop this!" I yelled at him as he attacked us.

**"I'm sorry he isn't here right now or ever for that matter!" He growled. "And now it is time to kill you!" He turned his arm into a blade and ran to stab me and he suscefuly did i felt the blade go threw my stomach.**

"S-soul P-please I Love you." I said raising my hand and putting it against his cheek. He raised his hand and put it over mine i expected him to jerk it away and Finish me off, but instead he pushed my hand closer to him and rubbed against it in a affectionate way. Closing his almost black eyes.

"I'm so sorry Maka I didn't come back in time. I could have saved you..." He said opening his eye reveling his once more crimson orbs. He put my hand down and kissed me on the forehead lovingly. "Will you forgive me?" He asked.

"Yes I will soul... Move the blade i'm ready as long as i know your safe." I gestured to the blade that was stopping me from bleeding out.

"I love you." He removed the blade from my stomach and morphed his arm into it's regular form. Putting it around me to stop my fall. Tears ruining down his face.


End file.
